


Interrogation

by StormWildcat



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Quickies, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: Chris stands guard, leaving Leon to interrogate the one woman who might know what's happening this time. It's taking more time than the captain is comfortable with and he's losing his patience...
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 25
Kudos: 40





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after playing some Resident Evil 6 about a year ago! Finally typed it up this week so I'm a little rusty with editing (excuse anything that's not my usual quality)! Just a little fun bit I wrote up for some Leon/Ada action plus comedy. And Ada sass cuz yes.

Another virus, another outbreak, another run in with frustratingly familiar faces. As “not welcome” as some of them were, they were all necessary. Even if they were a necessary evil.

Ada Wong had been a thorn in Chris Redfield’s side for longer than he cared to track. All he knew was where there were infected, she was there too. Likely involved too. At the very least, knew the source of the outbreak, who was behind it and how to get to them. Was like the bitch was all-knowing, and she acted that way too. Made Chris’ blood boil. She had her trigger finger in a lot of dangerous pies which, unfortunately in Chris’ eyes, made her an important asset to his and Leon’s search and destroy mission.

Poor Leon Kennedy found himself in more than his fair share of outbreaks. Whether he’s there from the moment patient zero goes rogue or is sent in to clean up after the infection has spread to an unfathomable chunk of the population, he just couldn’t get away. Nor could he shake Ada. 

Chris knew it was a poor idea to leave his “emergency partner” Leon to interrogate the espionage master, but with no other choice, he had to go along with it. He grimaced recalling Leon facing him to walk past, Ada beyond him with a smug look on her face. That never boded well for anyone. Except Ada Wong, of course.

Boots heavy on cement floor, Chris paced up and down the hall not far from where he’d left his friend and the black widow that he’d been wanting to squash for far too long. He growled quietly to himself, “This is taking way too fuckin’ long.” Battle-tired eyes glanced at his watch before turning back to the cold steel door at the end of the corridor. Behind it were the only other living people he knew of within a mile. Always an unnerving reminder. “Five more minus. Then I’m dragging you away from that bitch. “A gruff sigh scratched his throat. “Again.”

Anxious as ever, he continued his patrol. Like a good BSAA agent, he checked his equipment while keeping an ear and eye out for trouble. The arrival of a BOW in a place like this could very well be his last stand if he didn’t have the firepower or running room. Nervous doesn’t even begin to cover the emotions grasping at his soul. Any sounds made the captain jerk his gun up to attention. Frustration from yet again running into Wong put him even more on edge; negativity which piled onto what comes with the usual stressors of being tossed into yet another dire outbreak situation. It was all sure to drive him to an early grave. That is, if the BOWs didn’t get to him first. A sudden wonder over how much his brain and body could take before a full shutdown was imminent steamrolled his thoughts.

After what had to be the 30th glance at his watch, it was time to break up the reunion. If Kennedy needed more than 20 minutes to get something useful out of the infamous double-crosser, than he was slipping. Chris tromped towards the door, ready to drag Leon out by his hair if he had to. Antsy fingers gripped the doorknob. Instinct kicked in and he pressed his ear to the steel, just in case he was about to interrupt an important plot point. A name, a place, something that was actually valuable. What he heard wasn’t part of a big reveal, backstory or ultimate end game. No, what he heard was unexpected, surprising. Wildly out of place, what he heard was enough to launch every BOW-related thought out the window.

As Chris stood frozen, gawking at no one, hand and ear glued to the door, an alternating duet of low grunts and soft moans just barely permeated the thin metal entrance. There was a rhythmic movement that was unmistakable that was punctuated by their quiet chorus of sounds. “No fuckin’ way,” Chris rasped under his breath in disbelief. Careful to time his next move when noise signaled they were good and distracted on the other side, Chris slowly turned the knob. Despite his efforts to apply even pressure, the bolt extracted from the wall with a soft click that was nearly deafening to the BSAA agent.

He seemed to be the only one who noticed it.

In all fairness, the other two were far too involved in their current activity to hear or care. The cool steel table that was to serve as the interrogation table now served a different purpose. It was the stage where Ada now laid on her back, Leon hovering over her. They faced away from the door, but a full view of them wasn’t required to gather what was transpiring in front of him. Chris’ eyes went wide. Sure as the night comes, he caught Leon and Ada in an act that, in his eyes, should be illegal in the middle of a BOW outbreak. Black leather pants rolled haphazardly down over her boots, Ada had managed to catch her prize between her long, cream-colored legs. Escaping them surely wouldn’t be easy. By the way Leon was thrusting his hips, buckle from his loosened belt clanking slightly against the table, it was safe to assume he had to intention of retreating from her grasp. Gloved fingers raked down his back, catching on the gun holster straps over his tshirt and gripping there for leverage. His heavy jacket was discarded on the floor, forgotten in their frenzy.

For a few moments, all Chris could do was watch, jaw slack in pure disbelief. He didn’t want to, but it was like a train wreck; much to his anguish and dismay, there would be no taking his eyes off of them for at least the next few ticks of his watch. Leon’s hips picked up their pace, his white-knuckled grip around the ledges of the table acting as a brace. The chorus of passion from the two quickened, a warning to them and their unknown audience that the conclusion of their private interrogation was rapidly approaching. Realization and embarrassment collided in the forefront of Chris’ mind as Leon’s pants dropped enough to let him view far more than he ever desired to see of the other man. 

Before he became witness to even more that he’d regret, Chris yanked the door shut. No way they didn’t hear that yet it didn't seem to be enough to stop them. Determined to push out any and all thoughts tied to what he just spied on, the agent turned on his heel and picked up his patrol where he’d left off...

...where seven pairs of milky white eyes stared blankly in his direction. His chest tightened and facial features pinched together in frustration. “You gotta be FUCKIN’ SHITTIN’ ME!” As he opened fire on the mindless murderous bunch, Chris backed into the only place he could barricade himself with a raucous and unabashed entrance. “Leon, get your fuckin’ pants back on! We got company!”

“The fuck?!” Leon sputtered out. Gunfire and shock aren’t hte greatest when mixed with the reallocation of blood post climax. This was evident the moment he instinctually attempted to back away from the table and nearly yanked Ada off of it. He only stopped when Ada’s legs tightened to what he thought was an impossible pressure around his waist. 

“Stay still, tiger! Watch it, Redfield!” she shouted as she un-holstered Leon’s guns and pulled herself upright, taking aim at the unexpected visitor. A stiff grunt from Leon broadcasted discomfort from Ada’s sudden movement at a particularly sensitive stage in his recovery. 

“Oh Jesus…” Chris managed an eye roll between shots. As the flurry of bullets stopped and the last body dropped lifelessly on the rest of the motionless heap, Leon stopped wincing from the sheer amount of chaos. His expression loosened to a degree where his patented unamused look took hold. The only look he could manage given his odd...situation.

“Aww, seems like you didn’t like that little extra bit of spice at the end.” Leon stared at Ada, silent. She clicked her tongue and continued. “Oh please, you really never expected that? Come on, you know our luck,” she reminded teasingly, a few fingers pushing some stray hairs from his face.

“Was really hoping to avoid it,” he responded gruffly as he adjusted and tucked himself away.

“Yeah, please put your junk away and lets get the fuck outta here,” Chris interjected. His attention turned to Leon, “You and I will be talking about this later.” The tone was similar to a disciplinarian parent, and Leon’s reaction was akin to the rebelling teenager; a sneer as he collected his jacket and shrugged into the leather.

“Seems like someone’s jealous,” Ada smirked, pulling her pants up and gathering her mini arsenal she toted behind enemy lines. 

The captain’s head whipped around so fast, it was a miracle he didn’t snap his own neck. “Don’t EVEN start with me! So help me, I’ll leave your ass here cuffed to the table and serve you up as a meal!”

“Ooo, kinky,” Ada purred with a wink. For a second, the BSAA captain short circuited, blushing hotly.

“That's! Not what I meant! Just...LETS FUCKIN’ GO ALREADY!”

**Author's Note:**

> Until recently I had quite the troll problem here! However comment moderation is a wonderful tool as is the "Spam" button on the comment thread. :3
> 
> Any comments I was receiving that were taken off the thread were a risk to any unsuspecting reader who came along as massive triggers and the last thing I want is for anyone to suffer because of some sadistic anon who is too bored to do something productive with their lives. Their comments have been wiped and any others I may receive will be kept at bay by the moderation. In the future, I'll be leaving a nice little post for them to read that will bring this to a final end game. As a writer here, I have the power to not only protect myself, but my readers as well. And you're damn right I'll flex that power if it means keeping you all safe from random, disorganized hate.
> 
> Regardless I hope you enjoyed my quick story! And if you're a creator as well, you keep doing what you love! Don't let the haters ever get you down! <3


End file.
